


Shared Secrets

by Katieykat513



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien posts things on pornhub, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Identity Reveal, Piss kink, Sex, Watersports, how did this become my second published story??, there is a lot of pee, why am i like this?, yup thats in there too...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: Marinette was browsing Pornhub one night but didn't expect to come across an Alley Cat with the same kink as her. What's a girl to do when she realizes it is her actual partner doing these things on video! Confront him of course!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Shared Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did it. I wrote this for a friend cause we are both out of our god damn minds XD Almost wasn't going to post it but decided to put my big girl panties on and take the plunge!!! Sure its not every one's kink but I know at least one person will enjoy this! That's all that matters! From one filthy heathen to the next, enjoy!

Marinette looked at her phone in disbelief, her hands still in her panties, fingers gripping at her lower lips as her juices flowed around them. What the fuck!?

When she opened her phone's internet browser to Pornhub, she was not expecting to see that. A video titled “Just Marking My Territory” under her suggested videos, with the preview of a man wearing what appeared to be leather and a wet spot on his underwear; her watersports kink got the best of her sometimes. 

She adjusted herself in bed against her cat pillow. She was wearing her thin pink spaghetti strap shirt and some thin black boyshorts, her perfect outfit for an hour or so of self enjoyment. Curiosity winning out, she clicked on the video. 

As it started to play, she realized this was the same guy she watched piss himself a few nights prior, except this time he was wearing what appeared to be a copy of her partner's superhero suit. Deciding she liked what she had seen then, she continued watching. You couldn’t see the man's face but he was definitely well blessed with a large package and washboard abs. As the man on screen started to move his gloved hand along the black underwear covering his shaft, Marinette ran her hand along her stomach and into her panties. She really did have a thing for a man willing to piss himself for her enjoyment. 

She got in a few strokes around her clitoris when she realized that the man was talking between his moans. He was attempting cat puns of all things. Her arousal couldn’t decide what it wanted to do. No she didn’t see Chat Noir that way, but this man emulating him was doing things to her she really didn’t want to think about at that moment. The man started to moan more than talk, as he moved his hands away from his crotch and spread his legs out right as a wet spot showed up on his cotton underwear. 

Oh fuck. Marinette picked up the pace, occasionally dipping her finger into her hole to moisten her fingertips, she wanted to be as close as she could when this played out. The man grabbed his dick again, rubbing a little more, moaning and muttering softly that the camera barely picked it up. He let go a little more as the spot on his underwear grew even bigger. A shudder ran through him, making him slouch a little more in his chair, which just so happened to expose his chin and lips a bit. He didn’t seem to notice, as he smirked and continued to wet himself, moving his legs around in a way that had him grinding his leaking head against the warm wet of the underwear. His smirk broke as he quickly grabbed his dick from the inside of his bottoms, piss still flowing from the tip like a geyser, and started to stroke intensely. 

With as fast as he was rubbing, Marinette could tell this man was close; as was she. She continued to rub and caress her folds and circle the top of her clit. Her hips rising up off the bed a small amount, her body begging her hand for that sweet release. The man in the video had a long and powerful stream, what she wouldn’t give to have him piss on her, or in her; she shuddered at the thought. 

The man stopped pissing only for a second to show the camera that he was no longer just pissing, but cumming thick white cum. The cum and piss mixed together to make a rather interesting thick watery liquid that landed on the man's abs. At the exact moment he came, so did Marinette. That had never happened before. She usually needed to get a few videos in before reaching full satisfaction. As her pussy constricted around her fingers she watched the man in the video still stroking himself as more piss left his shaft. 

That when she saw it. The smirk. The man hadn’t situated himself back out of the camera and his smirk, as he moved his penis back and forth, relieving himself all over his chest, was in full view of the audience. Marinette froze. She knew that smirk. That was his smirk. But there was no way. Why would he make porn videos using his alter ego! Sure lots of people used Ladybug and Chat Noir as sex icons on pornhub all the time, but for that alley cat to do it himself and for it to be her kink was mind numbing. 

She couldn’t move. She had just had the quickest orgasm of her life to her partner! Her face turning a deep red that rivaled that of her suit. This couldn’t be happening. She whimpered as she extracted her hand from her panties and closed the window on her phone, setting it face down on the bed. She scooted to the edge of her bed to reach the steps and carefully walked down to the wash sink to wash her hand off. She’d go downstairs to the bathroom as soon as she learned how to breath again. 

Chat Noir, her innocent cat boy superhero partner, made piss kink porn and posted it on the internet. How was she supposed to deal with this? She had patrol with him tomorrow night! There was no way she could look at him and not imagine his huge, leaking dick underneath that tight leather suit. Especially one much tighter than the one worn in the video. 

Marinette walked downstairs to the bathroom to shower, her thoughts going a million miles an hour, hoping the hot water would melt them away. It did not. She was definitely going to have to face him tomorrow and she was going to have to act like nothing had happened. I can do that, right?

____________________________________

I can’t do this. 

Ladybug was a hot mess. She watched her partner jump along the rooftops next to her, his muscular legs propelling him further with every jump. She tried to look away but it was no use. She couldn’t unsee what she had seen the night before and it was killing her. She honestly couldn’t tell if it was exertion or arousal making her hot. All she could think of is what if he drank a lot of water before patrol so as not to dehydrate. What if that water was sloshing around in his bladder right now, needing release. 

Fuck. I need release. 

She was so distracted that she didn’t notice Chat Noir stop in front of her until she ran into his toned back. 

“Ahhhh!!! Why did you stop!?” She yelped.

“You seem distracted, My Lady.” His voice was smooth, causing a chill to run down her spine. 

“Di..distracted? Me? No! I’m fine! Nothing to distract this girl right here!! No siree!!” Her pitch went higher as she kept talking. 

“Nothing, huh?” He looked at her skeptically. “Well even if you say so, you stay here for a minute and catch your breath, I’m going to go take a leak over there.” He pointed to some hedges in the park on the ground below them. 

“A l..l...leak?!” She gasped under her breath, but he still heard her.

“Yes. A leak. I’ve had a lot of water today and jumping over rooftops isn’t helping the matter.” He turned and grabbed his staff, ready to jump to the ground when he heard her whimper. He wiped the smirk off his face before he turned around, Oh My Lady, doth thou have a different secret you are keeping from me.

He replaced his staff on his back and turned to see a very red faced Ladybug, thighs squished together and knees bent toward each other. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Ladybug? You seem a little flushed.” He slowly inched closer to her, making sure to sway his hips just a little. Her eyes were impossibly wide as her face became even redder. 

“Yes. I..I’m fine! You just….go on...do your thing...business...whatever. Just go pee...down there… in the bushes...not on, NEAR! me! Not near me!” She could barely get a complete sentence out. It was worse than being around Adrien. Hopefully he didn’t notice her slip up and just leave her be. 

Chat Noir tried not to smirk, his years of model training finally useful for something to help him out, “Well if you’re sure, then I’ll be right back.”

He turned around, extra slow this time, and walked to the edge of the roof. He turned slightly so she could see his profile, knowing that his cock was semi firm and pressing deliciously against his suit, stretching his arms over his head as far as he could go, flexing his arms and back muscles. As he slowly lowered his arms back down he heard her small whimper again, god that was his new favorite sound, and he was making her make it. He wondered what had changed. 

However he didn’t have to wonder long as Ladybug blurted out, “I saw your watersports videos!”

Chat smirked, so that’s what this was about. His lady happened upon his porn on the internet and recognized him somehow. Chat started to turn back to face Ladybug, realizing that if she had seen it and watched to a point of recognizing him that she must have enjoyed it. She had said ’videos’ which meant she’d seen both. Oh My Lady, what do you get up to in your spare time. His smirk grew even wider as he approached her again. 

“Videos, My Lady?” His voice, the picture of innocence. “I haven’t the slightest idea what you could be talking about.”

Ladybug looked up at his face, hers still as red as her suit, and scowled at him. 

“Yes you do!” She yelled. “Don’t give me that bull!! The first video I might not have recognized you! But that second video was all you!! How dare you make porn using your superhero persona!!” 

Chat was trying hard not to laugh. A flustered Ladybug was absolutely adorable and sexy at the same time. His cock was growing harder and the pressure on his bladder was increasing. Maybe he could have a little fun tonight if this conversation was leading where he thought it was leading. 

“So what you're saying, is that you’ve been a naughty Bug? Watching videos of strange, perverted men on the internet. My Lady, the scandal!!” He threw his hand dramatically over his eyes in mock offense. 

“You are the pervert from those videos!! I’d know that smirk anywhere!! You made those videos!” She pointed at him in accusation and to keep him at a safe distance as he kept inching closer to her. 

“Well, if you say I am the maker of said videos, that makes you the watcher of said videos.” His smirk turned into an outright grin as Ladybug became so red it reached her ears and down her neck. He’d bet she was red all the way down to her perky boobs as they heaved up and down with her heavy breathing. 

“I...uhhh...no! I don’t…” she sputtered out. She looked down and could see the outline of his cock, just barely, against the dark of the night and his suit. She wanted to reach out and touch it. NO! She thought, don’t even think about it! 

She quickly looked up into his face which was an even bigger mistake. With his smirk and mirth filled green eyes, she couldn’t help herself from blurting out. 

“Yes! Ok! Fine! I watch them! I’m a weirdo with a piss kink from hell! And I just happened upon a series of videos of my partner, who I’ve already told numerous times that I have no romantic or sexual feelings toward, pissing on camera! And...WHY IS YOUR DICK OUT!?”

While she had been in the middle of her rant she hadn’t noticed Chat undoing his zipper. He had lowered it slowly to just below his balls. He reached down to lower his silk green briefs below the shaft and balls allowing his hardened length to bob up and down in the cool night air. 

“Oh I’m just going to take a piss.” He said nonchalantly. He grabbed his cock from the underside, wrapping his gloved fingers around, gripping it as he flexed it. She whimpered again and he knew he had her. 

He looked up at her and noticed she was trying very hard not to look at him. Her body was trembling slightly. “You can’t take a piss on a roof!!” She exclaimed. 

“Oh. You’re right. I can’t do that, can I? Well I already have my dick out. It would be such a waste of time to zip my suit all the way back up just to go down to the bushes. And I really have to go bad.” He squeezed his legs together a bit as he pushed his hard cock in between them and hunched over, but he knew it was all for show. He has had this piss fetish since he was very young and could pee on command but he also knew his limit. He was nowhere near busting yet.“You see, The water is really getting to me and I’m near busting at the seam.”

He let a little go to tease her. “Oh no! I can’t stop it!”

Ladybug let a garbled sound that was a mixture between a gasp and whimper. She crouched to the ground with her arms trapped between her legs. She couldn’t believe this was happening. This man was going to be the death of her. Her heart was pounding and she could feel her arousal starting to pool and soak her underwear. Her mind was clouded and she couldn’t think straight. 

“Chat. What are you doing?” Her question was so low that only his super powered ears were able to pick it up. “You can’t. You can’t do this. Here.” Her voice was a bit louder and firmer. 

“Oh?” He looked at her, tilting his head to the side, his cock, swollen and bobbing in the air, while his hands rested on his hips. He let a little more go. “And where should I do it then? Hmmm My Lady?” His voice was even smoother than it was earlier that night. The man had a voice as smooth as the silk briefs he was wearing. 

“Here.” Ladybug's voice was so low and mumbled, even he didn’t hear her. But he did see her, as she brought her hand up from being clenched between her legs, pointing to herself, specifically to her chest. “Please, Chat! Please! Piss on my chest!” 

Her command was met with an ’as you wish,’ a smirk, a sigh, and a light, steady stream of liquid aimed right below her neck. 

“Ahhh!!” Her cry was a mixture of pleasure and surprise. However she soon realized that this is not what she wanted. The suit was waterproof and his piss was rolling right off her chest. That wouldn’t do. As fast as she came up with a plan for her lucky charms, she came up with a new plan. One that sane, non horny, Marinette would never come up with. 

“Tikki,” she gasps. “Spots off.”

“My Lady, no!” He stopped his stream as her transformation fell, leaving Marinette in the same shirt as the night before and green boyshorts this time. Her hair went from pigtails to being let down and his dick twitched. “Mar..Marinette!?” Chat gripped his dick hard when he realized he was pissing on his classmate. 

He watched as Tikki gave Marinette the disapproving mom look before turning her bright blue eyes to him. “You might as well give me Plagg if you two are going to indulge in this fetish.” 

Chat looked over at Marinette. Had he not seen Tikki for himself he would have thought this was an imposter Ladybug. But there she was squatting on the roof,  
panting heavily, with one of her arms between her legs grinding on it. His resolve was quick as he took a half a step back from her and stood up straight, his cock standing at attention, dripping a small amount of precum. 

“Claws in.” 

Plagg came flying out of the ring, rolling his eyes at him. “Humans. Come on Tikki.” He grabbed Tikki’s paw and flew off to the other side of the roof. 

Marinette halted her grinding to stare at the boy, man, in front of her. “Ad..Adrien!” She breathed out. There, standing in front of her, was the man of her dreams. 

Adrien Agreste. Standing in nothing but a Ladybug themed sleep shirt, that she had made him for his fifteenth birthday and it looked to be a bit small too, with his hardened length still sticking straight out because he wasn’t wearing any pants under his transformation, and his silk underwear were still tucked nicely under his balls. 

“Well, well, Princess, seems we both have a few more things in common than we originally thought.” His grin was devious as he took the half a step back towards her. His cock bounced as he stepped. Marinette seemed to be lost in a trance, staring at him with wide blue eyes. He grabbed his cock again and aimed it away from her as he let a little out to grab her attention.

“Gah!! Don’t do that!” She stumbled back but caught herself in a backwards crab position. Legs spread apart, her boyshorts showed a small wet spot, which made Adrien move his cock back to face her. “I know this is probably a lot to unpack right now cause, holy shit this is crazy! And I’ve been in love with you since you gave me your umbrella! And you’ve been in love with me for that long too, and I totally got off to your video last night, and holy shit you’re Adrien! But we’ll get back to that cause I am on the verge of exploding and I need to get off now, so if you could just...you know continue…Oh god yes!!”

Listening to her ramble and talk at the speed of sound with his cock in his hand, waiting for the right time to let his stream go again, was probably the hottest thing he’d done in a while. When she said she loved him he almost came on the spot but held it in cause he wasn’t done with her yet. She said his name, his real name, and his cock pulsed in his hand. She was definitely going to be the death of him.

With a moan he let his stream go, right on her boobs again, except this time her cotton shirt was soaking it up and the piss was pooling between her cleavage. The surprise stream caused her to fall completely onto her butt. Her arms fell behind her to hold her up and her legs bent, but spread, as he continued to soak her clothes. 

“Please don’t stop!” She moaned desperately. 

“I have no intention to, My Lady.” He moved his cock up and down, slowly soaking her with his light stream. God this felt good. He’d pissed on a lot of things in his life; like his bed, shower, pillows, sink, desk chair; but nothing compared to pissing on the love of his life, marking her as his. 

He walked closer and aimed his stream closer to her boyshorts, soaking the hem as she moaned louder. “Fuck! Chat! More please! I need to feel you closer!”

Her words dragged him closer as he stopped the stream again. He started to move her back against the wall behind her, standing between her legs. His cock bobbed in her face and he groaned as she lashed out to grab it with her delicate fingers, shoving his dick in her mouth. She tasted a small hint of urine, not bad because he was well hydrated. He let a small squirt out into her mouth to see how she’d react. She spat the liquid out immediately and smacked him in the thigh.

“No! Bad kitty! Not in the mouth!”

“Good to know where I stand.” He smirked as he pushed her back against the wall, bent down and claimed her lips in his. His cock sat between her legs and he let a little out as he ground into her. 

“Ahhhhh!” She screamed, but quickly covered her mouth for fear of being overheard.

“My Princess is a screamer is she? Well we can’t have her covering her lovely sounds, now can we?” He removed the hand from her mouth, more screams and moans came out, as his hips met hers in a beautiful rhythm. 

Suddenly there was wet down there that wasn’t his and Marinette was panting heavily underneath him. “Does My Lady enjoy wetting herself?”

“Fuck, Chat! Adrien! Keep going, don’t stop!”

Except he didn’t keep going. He slowly backed away from her, but not too far. He grabbed a hold of her waist band and started to peel the wet piece of clothing away from her bottom. She moaned as the cloth peeled away from her lower lips, her hips bucking into the warmth. Adrien tossed her bottoms aside and instantly dove into her pussy, lapping up all the extra juices as she screamed and gripped his hair. 

He looked up at her from between her legs, face glistening, “I don’t mind the taste, my love.” He latched on to her clit as he sucked hard for a few seconds, letting out a loud moan as she squirted on his face a little bit, clearly she hadn’t finished peeing. “Mmm, never have I tasted anything so sweet!”

“Shut up!” She whined. “You’re enjoying this way too much you perverted alley cat!” 

“Ahh, the cat that got the cream...and the gold.” He suddenly grabbed her under her knees, wrapped his arms around her bottom and up her lower back, standing up and hoisted her up against the wall. He leaned against her, pressing his cock against her core. She wrapped her arms swiftly around his neck as she threw her face into his neck. Her feet dangling in the air held up by his strong muscular forearms. 

He inhaled her shampoo and sweat of her hair, the complete opposite of the tang of urine soaking their clothes and bodies. He held her with one arm as he brought up his other hand, wrapping his fingers in her hair as he pulled her face away from his neck to look her in her eyes. 

“Marinette,” he breathed out, grinding slowly up against her core again, “I want you so fucking bad.” 

She whimpered for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, kissing him passionately before pulling away and responding.

“I want you to take me so fucking bad.” 

She dragged his face back towards hers, devouring his lips. He took his hand out of her hair and reached down the play with her folds, making sure they were well lubricated because he really didn’t want to hurt her. She pulled away from his face again, her head laying against the wall behind her.

“Why are you hesitating, Hot Stuff? Just go for it. I know you want to slam it in me. You know I want you to slam it in. Come on, I can take it. One of my toys is that big.” She leaned closer to his ear to whisper. “I like to pretend a certain model likes to take me in his dressing room during a shoot.”

That was all he needed to hear as he lined his cock up between her lips and pushed into her warm wet hole, moving his hand under her thigh again. Marinette screamed loudly and bit down on Adrien's shoulder hoping it would muffle it so the whole of Paris didn’t hear her, while Adrien moaned into her hair. He made sure that his hands were secure enough so she wouldn’t fall and started to pound into her relentlessly. She screamed every time with how deep he was hitting. 

The wall wasn’t the most comfortable thing against her back but she willfully ignored it, focused on the pleasure that this Greek God, penetrating her in the best of ways, was giving her. She gripped tighter to his golden locks and bit down harder on his toned shoulder. She was so close. Then she realized that he had slowed his rhythm down.

“What are you..?” She asked breathlessly. It didn’t take long to get her answer in the form of internal pressure. She looked wide eyed at Adrien’s smug look. 

He was peeing inside of her. 

“Gahhhhh!!” That was all it took to send her over the edge. Her head smacked against the wall hard as the force of her orgasm rocked through her body. Her inner walls clenched against Adrien’s cock, liquid squirted out with each wave running through her. 

He stopped his stream again and continued to pound into her. The sloshing, squelching sounds made this super erotic. They were defiling some poor Parisians rooftop with their bodily fluids. Marinette made short gasping sounds, completely spent, trying to kiss Adrien as he picked up the pace. She could feel his cock swell slightly, thinking this must be what they talked about before a man cums. 

“Marinette! I’m going to cum.. I’m going to cum inside you. Gaahh. So fucking wet!” 

“Do it! Cum inside me, My Prince! Make me your Princess. Mark me as your Lady, you filthy Alley Cat!” She felt him hit the right spot to give her another orgasm but was unsure if she’d get there before he came. She leaned forward to kiss him but it was so sloppy it was like they were just rubbing their open mouths on one another. 

“Hnnnng!” Adrien came with a deep grunt and shaking legs, but he would never drop his lady. He felt her walls slightly clench around him, he knew she was close to another orgasm and he knew exactly the thing to get her there. 

She felt his cock pulsating inside her as he painted her walls white. It was such a magnificent feeling, if only she could get her hands to work with her brain, to reach down and give her clit a few rubs so she could dive over that edge again. She felt pressure again, Oh fuck! 

“Is it ok to take a piss here, My Lady?” He asked sensually. He let the remaining contents of his bladder go inside of her as she smacked her head against the wall again, screaming in pleasure.

“Ahh! Chaaatt!” Her walls clenched around his softening cock, pushing it out along with the liquid. The liquid squirted in every direction, soaking his shirt. He was still pissing as his cock fell out and the liquid went down his legs and all over the ground. They really did a number on this rooftop. His stream finally stopped and he leaned closer to his lady’s face, giving her light kisses against her neck. 

They came down from their high and looked each other in the eyes, cheeks flushed at the thought of what just transpired between them. They grinned and Marinette started to giggle as Adrien flexed his arms to show her that he could hold her up there all day. He got a mischievous gleam in his eyes and leaned toward her ear.

“So, My Lady, how about a date?”


End file.
